Damaged
by Shy-Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Damaged

By: InsanityHime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/AC

Summary: A blind Harry is taken by the Preventors at the end of his sixth year. At the Preventors he finds out, he isn't as alone as he had thought.

WARNINGS: YAOI! OOC! AU!HARRY POTTER VERSE! STRONG!HARRY

Pairings: Duo/Heero Quatre/Trowa Wufei/Harry

----

A young male of about sixteen years carefully made his way through the bustling crowds of Kings Cross Station, despite his semi-obvious handicap. If it weren't for the fact that his gaze was far off and not focused, people would mistake that he could actually see. However, that was not the case, he was blind. His messy hair hid the fact, but when he tilted his head, or the wind blew, it would reveal the sad fact, and the strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

With expert ease, the man continued his way through the crowd and out into the open. Before he could continue his way, a voice asked, "Are you Harry Potter?"

The young man turned to face the person who had spoken, "That I am, and you are?" Harry's bangs hid his eyes, so the man in front of him could not see his handicap.

"I am an agent from the Preventors. I have been asked to lead you back to headquarters, where Lady Une is waiting."

Harry tilted his head slightly, but not enough to reveal his eyes. With as much politeness as one can ask with this question he asked, "May I touch your badge?"

The confusion in the supposed agent's voice was evident, "Touch my badge? Why would you--" He didn't finish when the wind blew and revealed that Harry was blind. "Oh, yes, you may touch my badge." The young agent gently took the younger's hand and placed it on the badge positioned on his own chest. The slim, nimble fingers brushed and traced every line and crevice stating the agent was in fact one.

The sixteen year old let his hand fall back to his side and he nodded, "I will allow you to take me to the Preventors headquarters." The agent placed a hand on the teen's arm and lead him to the black SUV parked nearby. Harry allowed the male to pack his trunk in the back, but kept the simple book bag with him as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car. With actions that could be called dainty Harry cautiously took the seatbelt and buckled it. The ride was made in silence.

When they arrived at the designated destination, Harry unbuckled himself and allowed the agent to help him out of the car and lead him to the building. Having never been to the building the boy-who-lived had to let the man to lead him. This trip was also made in silence. When the two stopped Harry just listened intently. "Lady Une and five of her agents are inside waiting, I will lead you in, but after that I have to leave." Feeling a tug on his arm, Harry expanded his senses to allow him to make sure that the agent was not lying and leading him somewhere else. When they stopped again, he realized that an inanimate object was in front of him and a living thing was behind it.

He bowed, "Lady Une." He could feel the surprise oozing from the agent who had graciously picked him up. When he straightened, he brushed his bangs away from his eyes, letting the people in the room see his blind eyes. He felt the agent leave. As soon as said agent left a soft but calloused hand slipped into his and lead him to a chair.

Lady Une spoke, "Am I correct to assume you are Harry James Potter?"

Harry tilted his head as if listening to something, "Yes and no."

Curiosity slipped into Une's voice, "Yes and no?"

"Correct, I recently came into my godfather's inheritance, as well as my mothers. I am now Harry James Evans Potter Black."

"Black?" a new voice chimed, shock evident.

"Yes," was Harry's soft reply.

"How is that possible? There hasn't been a heir since Sirius Black was sent to prison!" the voice exclaimed.

Harry's previous soft voice hardened, "It would do you well to keep your mouth shut about him, seeing as he recently died."

"Oh," was the only reply he got.

Harry ignored the slight hurt in the voice and turned his attention to Une, "May I ask why I am here?"

Une cleared her throat and started to speak, "You know of the Family Restoration Act, correct?" At Harry's nod she continued, "Well, we have found two matches to your DNA. You have two older brothers."

Harry froze, his shock thickening the atmosphere around the group. "Brothers?" his soft reply was filled with such hope that it made all in the room flinch slightly. "Who?"

Une cleared her throat again, "Two of my top agents, Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton."

Harry's hands were out streached as if searching for something. "I...Can...May I touch their faces...please?" Harry questioned hesitantly, unsure if his brothers would want him because of his disability. The clear sound of feet moving forward and somone grasping his hands, made him stiffen slightly. He relaxed, however when the warm hands guided his own cold ones to touch a face. "Which one?"

His pale and nimble fingers danced across the older male's face, a pure look of awe gracing his own face. His thumb traced the lips that moved as his brother spoke, "Heero." The blunt and somewhat cold reply, made his hands pause, but didn't deter him. Every inch of Heero's face was touched, traced, memorized. Curious hands also ran through the tall male's hair, trying to figure out what it was like.

Harry's breathy voice spoke as his fingers ran through hair, "What are the color of your eyes, and what's the color of your hair?"

Heero replied, curious despite himself, "My eyes are prussian blue and my hair is dark brown, border line black."

The small teen's reply and luminous smile, surprised him, "You have dad's hair color and the Potter male hair, but you have a mix of mum and dad's eyes. You have dad's cheekbone's, dad's nose, but your own lips. What about Trowa, let me feel Trowa!" Trowa quickly took Heero's place, unwilling to upset his new found brother. Harry's hands were immeadiately tracing his face, "What are your colors?"

"My hair is a reddish brown, almost red, but my eyes are a deep green with a little brown," Trowa replied in a blank voice. Despite the outward appearance inside he was curious as to what his little brother's reply would be.

Harry's face lit up with another smile, "You have mum's hair color and style, and her eyes but dad's eye color is also in there. You also have dad's cheekbones, but also his nose and lips. It seems I inheriated most of mum's physic. I have mum's eyes, nose, and lips, but I have dad's hair, style and color. Brothers, who would have thought?" Harry's tone of voice was a bitter wistfullness, as if he expected them not to take him in.

Heero growled and Trowa frowned a bit. Heero was the one who spoke, "You are our little brother and therefore family, that means we stick together. End of story."

----

Well, there's the first chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Damaged

By: InsanityHime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/AC

Summary: A blind Harry is taken by the Preventors at the end of his sixth year. At the Preventors he finds out, he isn't as alone as he had thought.

WARNINGS: YAOI! OOC! AU!HARRY POTTER VERSE! STRONG!HARRY

Pairings: Duo/Heero Quatre/Trowa Wufei/Harry

----

_Heero growled and Trowa frowned a bit. Heero was the one who spoke, "You are our little brother and therefore family, that means we stick together. End of story."_

----

Harry's smile illuminated the room. "Really? You want to keep me? Truely?"

Trowa was the one who spoke, "Yes, little brother."

Harry's smile widened, but it then turned into a confused frown, "Who are the othere three in the room?"

That seemed to be the hand that unlocked the gate holding a hyperactive animal. "The name's Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell!"

"Maxwell...? As in the church Maxwell?" Harry's question was filled with wondor.

"Uh, yeah, but how'd ya know about the Maxwell Church?"

A bitter smile swept across Harry's face, "I was raised there till I was four, before I was kidnapped and taken to Earth. Sister Helen was the first person who ever actually showed she cared. I would have saved her and Father Maxwell, but since I was on Earth I couldn't lift a finger to help. May I touch your face, Duo?"

Duo shared a bemused smile with the other pilots, but made his way to in front of Harry, allowing him to touch his face. Duo was surprised when the hands were soft and light, as if touching something delicate and you didn't want to break it. Harry's fingers traced his eyes, nose, lips, everything. Duo jerked back however, when Harry touched his hair. "Don't touch my hair!" he spat, gripping the long braid.

The pilots were surprised when Harry gave Duo a secretive smile, "Ah, so you're the one Solo was talking about." Before anyone could reply, Harry motioned for the next person. Quatre stepped forward hesitantly. Harry's fingers ghosted over the slightly childish face. "What is your name?"

"Quatre Winner," the blonde replied. The reaction he expected when he stated his name was not what he got.

"A Winner, eh? That's unusual, and you are the only male alive, yes?" Quatre nodded, confused, but Harry said no more. Harry tapped Quatre's nose, before standing. Heero made a move to help him, but Harry waved him off. Harry stopped in front of the last unintroduced person. He reached a hand out as if to touch the male's face but seemed to think better of it and asked, "Who are you?"

Wufei stared at the boy-no, man- before giving a curt reply, "Chang Wufei."

Harry tilted his head, "Wufei then, or would you perfer that I call you your last name?"

Wufei started slightly, "Wufei is fine..."

"May I touch your face?"

The Chinese pilot thought for a moment before cautiously grasping one of the younger's hands and placing it on his cheek. Harry's index finger traved Wufei's eyes, "You are Chinese." No one replied to the fact. Next were his cheeks, then his nose, his forehead, finally his lips. When the boy-who-lived's thumb brushed over the fifth pilot's lips a shock went through both of their bodies. Emerald green eyes seemed to focus and one word slipped from the owner's lips, "Lover."

Only Wufei heard the whispered word. His eyes widened slightly and Harry's eyes went back to being unseeing. Harry stepped back with a shocked expression. Everyone else was confused, but when Harry schooled his features they brushed it off. They were forced to reacknowledge it though when Harry spoke his voice awed. "You have black hair pulled into a tight ponytail; your eyes are a deep brown, almost black; your skin is a mix between pale and tan. I saw you. I actually _saw_."

Trowa walked forward and placed a hand on Harry's cheek, "Little emerald, how can you have seen Chang when you are blind?"

Harry placed his own hand on top of Trowa's, "What do you all know of magic?"

"Magic?"

"What the hell?"

"Are you insane?"

"So that's where I heard your name from!"

"What?" Everyone turned at Duo's exclamation. He blinked at them.

"What? I thought I told you guys about magic. Do you guys _never_ listen to me?"

Heero glared at him, "When did you tell us?"

Duo blinked, "Well, actually I probably told you guys the year before the Miramaya incident, granted you guys apparently weren't paying attention. Haven't you noticed that strange things happen around me? How else do you think I've never gotten caught when stealing?"

"I want proof," Wufei growled in semi-disbelief.

"I agree," Quatre stated softly. Trowa and Heero just nodded in agreement to Wufei's statement.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to Une, "Lady Une, do I have your permission to tell them about magic?"

Une simply nodded as she replied, "Yes."

Harry took his seat again and began, "Magic is very real, however we have hidden ourselves from non-magical beings. You are born with magic, not given. Everyone but Lady Une has magic. Lady Une is what is known as a squib, a person who was born to a pure magical family, but has no magic themselves. There are five titles for people. Mudbloods, or muggleborns, people who are born with magic into a family with no prior magical history. Squibs, which I have stated already. Half-bloods, which are a witch or wizard born from a pureblood and a muggleborn. Then there's purebloods, they are a witch or wizard born to purely magical families. Me, Heero, and Trowa are half-bloods; mum was a muggleborn and dad was a pureblood. Magic has been on the Earth since the beginning of time, however no witch or wizard are on the colonies.

"Being on the colonies for wizard and witches, who know of their magic, is deadly. Space is pretty much dead to magical beings, so they are pretty much dead. Since I did not know of my magic at the time when I was L2 I did not die, but if I went know, I would die, and not in a nice way either. Anyway, I was born July 31, 182AC; this is important because at the time the wizarding world was plauged by a dark wizard. There are two magics, light and dark, at least that is what people believe. Light can be used for horrible stuff, such as the levitation spell."

Harry paused and waved his hand at a table, "Wingardium Leviosa." The table began to float before Harry cancelled the magic and it was on the floor again. "If you used that spell on a person you could drop the person from a heigt that would kill them. For dark, there is the death curse, Avada Kedavra, while it can be used to kill innocents, it can also kill people who are meant to die because of their crimes. However, most of the magical beings are prejudiced and refuse to see logical reasoning.

"Anyway, at the time no one knew the true dark lord, Albus Dumbledore. Albus was the so called leader of the light, where as Tom Riddle was hailed as the dark lord, for his so called ideals, which were not truely his. Anyway when I was born, Dumbledore saw me as a threat and decided to kill me. He came to our house and murdered out parents and turned to me. He cast the killing curse at me, but it rebounded, Dumbledore escaped before the curse could hit him. That was when I was found by sister Helen. She had been on Earth at the time and was heading to a nearby shuttle station, when she heard the explosion.

"She had found me amongst the rubble and decided to take me with her. She took care of me for four years, before Dumbledore found me. He kidnapped me and erased sister Helen's memories, so even if I ever got back, she wouldn't remember me. Dumbledore gave me to the Dursley's our mum's sister's family. They despised me, they gave me difficult chores, and beat me. I slept in my cupboard under the stairs, and rarely ate. However, that all changed on my eleventh birthday. That was when I was told properly about magic. I had discovered magic early, but it had never actually been explained to me.

"I went through my school years normally until my fourth year. That year a tornament was held at my school and my name was somehow entered. In that deadly tornament I was attacked viciously by a mind controlled student. In the battle I got caught int he eyes by the cutting curse, making me blind. I was so shocked that I fainted and wasn't found until the end of the final round. Ever since then I trained myself to be able to "see" without the use of my eyes. In my fifth year, my godfather was killed. And in my sixth year I killed the killer of my godfather and many others that had done wrong to me, except however, Dumbldore. And at the end of sixth year I find out that I have two brothers."

Harry's half-history lesson half-explanation was met with silence before something he said clicked in Heero's mind. "Didn't you say that everyone in the room has magic, except Commander Une?"

Harry tilted his head, blind eyes seemingly staring into Heero's seeing eyes. "Yes, all of you, but Lady Une have magic."

----

InsanityHime: Well, there's the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Damaged

By: InsanityHime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/AC

Summary: A blind Harry is taken by the Preventors at the end of his sixth year. At the Preventors he finds out, he isn't as alone as he had thought.

WARNINGS: YAOI! OOC! AU!HARRY POTTER VERSE! STRONG!HARRY

Pairings: Duo/Heero Quatre/Trowa Wufei/Harry

----

NOTE: Okay so I got a review pointing out several things, that most would be explained soon. One the Wingardium Leviosa thing, yes I do realize that that is used a lot in stories blurring the light and dark line, however, I wasn't thinking of other stories when I typed that, so no I wasn't trying to be like other stories.

On another note, the Preventors finding Harry Potter. They did not know of his blindness because the Dursley's never allowed him to go outside, so no one ever noticed that fact, any other time he was at Hogwarts, meaning away from the muggle world. Also when he gave his blood to the goverment he was not blind at the time. The Preventors also didn't just hold up a sign, for fear of someone noticing the sign and hunting the person down to get back at the Preventors. How the agent knew it was Harry Potter, how many people do you see with owls on their carts? Also, Harry being a minor. When he came into the Black fortune he was immeadiately emcapitated.

Trowa calling Harry "Little Emerald," because of his magic, it would not allow the only thing that made him unique fade. While the color isn't as prominant it didn't fade all the way. His magic, however, could not fully heal the wound, since it was a magic induced wound. Also, since Harry wasn't born blind, he could still remember colors, so Trowa calling him "Little Emerald" is something special to him, since it's pretty much the main color he really remembers.

Harry and Solo met when Solo was doing a solo, pardon the pun, theivery. Duo was also doing a solo theivery. Solo and Harry became friends, but before Solo could introduce Duo and Harry together, Harry was kidnapped. Solo had told Duo very little about Harry, but did mention it. However, Solo died, and Duo went to the Maxwell church, remembering what Solo said about the place. To point out other things this is FANFICTION!

Heero being Japanese, the Potter line is a long line, so one of the ancestors could have married into a Japanese family, and magic being magic, made Heero have those traits.

Harry will never be cured of his blindness, the brief flash he had of Wufei's face was his magic's work. When Harry's thumb had brushed against Wufei's lips his magic had found campatibility with Wufei's and a temporary weakness in the blindness. Harry's magic pushed at the weakness and allowed Harry to see the person's who's magic melded with his face. Harry also does not remember saying lover, all he remembers is seeing Wufei's face.

I hope that clears up any confusion.

----

_Harry tilted his head, blind eyes seemingly staring into Heero's seeing eyes. "Yes, all of you, but Lady Une have magic."_

----

"You're joking right?" Wufei finally said, breaking the silence.

Harry's eyes blinked, "I don't joke very often, and this is not one of those moments."

Heero suddenly sat down, his face blank. Thoughts were racing through his head. _Magic was real? _It was improbable, impossible, but here it was proof and all, in the form of his little brother and boyfriend. Duo sat next to his lover and looped his arms around the broader figure. Quatre was also hugging his lover and Harry was just standing there, confused as to why it was so hard to believe. Wufei slid into a chair.

"So let me get this straight, me, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa also have magic?" Harry nodded. "How do we access it?"

Harry blinked again, "Meditation."

Duo replied at the same time as Harry, "Sheer will."

At the same time again they said, "Emotions."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "Which is it?"

Une answered this time, "All three."

"This is confusing," Quatre mumbled. Harry plopped onto the floor, and stared at the group, wishing he could see them. Sadness enveloped him and flooded through his system. After that brief flash of seeing Wufei, all went back to pure gray(1). It was depressing. Harry hugged himself. Before Quatre could reach out to the sixteen year old, said teen stood and faced Une.

"Lady Une, am I going to live with my brothers?"

Heero was immeadiately on Harry, "Of course you're going to be staying with us, all _five_ of us!!"

Harry's arms unconciously went back to hugging himself, "Are you sure you want me to though? I'm a disability, I will only hold you back from your goals. I can't do that. I just can't. I would only be a burdan."

Without his noticed tears were slipping down Harry's cheeks, but they held a pinkish tint. Arms slipped around him and the small teen stiffened, not relaxing. Soft, meaningless words were ghosting past his ears and he recgonized it as his more silent brother, Trowa. He relaxed, but not completely. He stayed in the comfort of his kin's arms, even when he heard the shuffling of papers and the scratching of a pen. Weariness suddenly settled in his bones and he fell into a dreamless state, relaxing fully into his holder's arms.

----

Trowa looked down at the suddenly limp body in his arms. He, much like Heero, had felt an instant protectiveness for the small feline like teen. Even if the child was blind, it did not stop the fact that he was his little brother, a person he _had_ to protect. He had been skeptical when Une had told him that he and Heero were brothers, but what really threw him for the loop was that they both had a younger brother. That simple fact had made him accept the fact that Heero was his brother and that they would also soon have something to protect together.

What he had expected his little brother to look like, it had not been the cat like creature that had been lead into the office. Black hair fell over the man's eyes and the rest seemed to not be able to make up their mind on where to go, much like Heero's hair. That was not what had shocked them though, it was the male's eyes. His eyes were emerald but the common far off and unfocused gaze of a blind person was prominant and not fake. However, despite the handicap, the small teen still moved gracefully and without fear.

----

Heero finished signing paperwork and glanced over to his brothers. It was still unbelievable, but the proof was right in front of him and as he looked, he noticed the similarities of his two brothers. Looking at the two sitting together, the overwelming need to protect his brothers crashed over him. He paid no attention to the confused glances Quatre sent him. He glided up to his kin and easily lifted Harry out of Trowa's arms. He held on tightly and motioned with his head for the rest to follow him. He nodded his head to Une before leaving.

Heero's blue eyes gazed at the young man in his arms. Now that he truely looked, he could see the similarities in himself as well. His grip tightened and he scowled. His little leaf(2) looked delicate and fragile, it was sickening. That Dumbldore jerk was going to pay for harming his brother; oh yes he would pay, dearly. The Dursley's as well. Those _monsters_ would never know what hit them, they would be dead before they could comprehend what was happening to them.

No one hurt his family and got away with it.

----

_He was walking down a hallway. It was different somehow. What it was he did not know. He looked up from the ground and gazed at the end of the hallway. Almost there. Wait, why wasn't he getting closer? Why was he growing smaller and the walls taller? Are the walls supposed to be leaning inwards? Why am I falling? Why is dark? _

_He landed. Why was he at the beginning of the hall? Hadn't he just been at the end? Hello? Is anyone ther? Anbody? Hello? I'm scared. Why won't anyone come? Does no one hear me? Does anyone even care? ...Is anybody there...?_

_It's dark now. I can't see did all the colors go? Am I...blind...?_

----

Harry's eyes slid open, but his gaze was only met with never ending gray.

----

Wufei sat in the kitchen with the others, sipping tea. They were discussing the cat like teen up stairs. Harry; he was indescribable, it was refreashing somewhat. He wouldn't deny the fact that the males he lived with were handsome, but Harry was something else; the teen was exotic. Speaking of the teen, he was moving up stairs. With a sigh Wufei stood, he could already see the similarities in personality(3) and not just looks. With natrual grace he exited the kitchen and acended the stairs. Wufei paused in front of the last door in the hall and knocked. An answering grunt was his only reply. Wufei shrugged and took that as a yes. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

He blinked. Well, wasn't that a sight to see. Harry's lower body was face first on the floor and his lower half was still on the bed. His dark brown comforter was pooled around him, and the bed's sheet was wrapped securely around the teen's feet. Said teen's arms were flung forward, as if he had been trying to brace the fall but had miscalculated. A suspicious looking pillow seemed to have been swung out in front of the pale male, as if something had been pressed against it, but it didn't have any grip on the wooden floor.

Wufei couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped his lips. It was to amusing, the grace the teen had shown earlier seemed to have escaped him, and there was also the fact that this was _Heero's_ and _Trowa's_ brother. That seemed to be the key. Wufei doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach tightly, and tears leaking out of his eyes. Harry's muffled reply only caused him to laugh harder, "Yeah, laugh it all up, just let it out, and not help the poor blind person on the floor."

So caught up in his laughter Wufei didn't hear Duo come up behind him. However, he did feel it when Duo placed his hands on his shoulders and lean over to look at what he was exactly laughing at. Wufei calmed down and ducked out from under Duo. Wufei glided over to Harry and grasped his hands, pulling the disgruntled Potter up. "You okay there, Harry?" Duo asked, his voice filled to the brim with amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, just peachy. Now where's breakfest, I haven't eaten since the train ride from school."

"Calm down, little Emerald. It's waiting in the kitchen," Trowa's voice answered from behind Duo.

Doing a complete 180 in personality Harry's face split into a grin, and he chanted eagarly, "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes! PANCAKES~!!!!"

Wufei stared at him funny, "How'd you know it was pancakes?" Harry only tapped his nose in response, before he was dragged down the stairs by an equally excited Duo. Wufei only shrugged at Trowa, who had given him a questioning look, "What?"

Trowa quirked an eyebrow in response, "What was so funny that it had you doubled over in laughter?"

Wufei snorted, "Your brother was in a hilarious position." When he had said that comment the two had entered the kitchen.

Harry put down the fork he had been holding and with a voice that sounded a lot like his friend's Hermione's tone he mocked, "Yes, hilarious." Duo snorted through the forkful of pancakes in his mouth. Harry quickly went back to eating, obviously not noticing the sad looks the others had thrown him. It wasn't his comment that had caused them too, though.

It had been how he ate. He ate like Duo, like he was afraid that his food would be taken away from him. His arms was wrapped around his plate and he was shovling food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. When the sixteen year old finished his food, his hand carefully moved around his little area at the table. Duo noticed and pressed Harry's glass of orange juice into his hand. Harry smiled, "Thanks, Duo."

Nobody asked how he had known it was Duo who had handed him his glass.

----

InsanityHime: Well, there's chapter three!

(1): I did an excerise during an activity and we were blindfolded and all the lights were off. The person consructing the excerise told us that she almost went blind. She described her temporary blindless as enless gray, not black.

(2): Heero calls Harry "Little Leaf," because Harry looks like he would just blow over like a leaf.

(3): Wufei's talking about the three's stubborness.


	4. Chapter 4

Damaged

By: InsanityHime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/AC

Summary: A blind Harry is taken by the Preventors at the end of his sixth year. At the Preventors he finds out, he isn't as alone as he had thought.

WARNINGS: YAOI! OOC! AU!HARRY POTTER VERSE! STRONG!HARRY

Pairings: Duo/Heero Quatre/Trowa Wufei/Harry

----

_Nobody asked how he had known it was Duo who had handed him his glass._

----

Breakfeast was done and everyone gathered into the living room. Harry sat comfortably in between Trowa and Heero, while on the other couch across from them, Wufei sat irritably in between Quatre and Duo. Harry leaned back into the comfy couch and closed his eyes, humming in pleasure. He cracked open an eye however, when Heero spoke, "Littlel leaf, we were talking earlier and we have come to a desicision. We would like to tell you our secret, like you told us your's."

Harry's brief flash of pain at what Heero said before he explained that it was a secret, vanished and he grinned softly, "What would that be?"

Duo answered, "What do you think of the Gundam Pilots?"

"Hmm, I respect them."

Duo blinked at him with wide eyes, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Harry's previous grin widened, "Despite being betrayed by the very people they were protecting, they still fought for peace, even if they probably thought they were murderers. War is not a time where people can think straight. War causes confusion and pain, along with stains and scars nobody can get rid of. However, the gundam pilots still fought for the good of Earth and the colonies. That is why I respect them, they continued to move forward, even when people betrayed them." Harry suddenly seemed to realize what he just said, as he blushed and waved his hands in front of his face widely, "Ah, I'm sorry I was babbling without thinking!"

Duo laughed, "No, it's fine, Ry! We're glad you think of us like that!"

Harry laughed also, but nervously, "Ah, your wel-wait, what?"

Quatre spoke up for the group, "We're the Gundam Pilots, Harry."

"Oh." Harry gave a crooked grin, "Well, isn't that fun." Duo burst into laughter, and Harry's own light laughter soon joined the self proclaimed Shinigami's. Harry's smile seemed to brighten the room, causing the other four to join in the laughter, including Heero and Trowa. Everyone, but Harry, could tell that Harry was the cure they all needed.

----

As the month passed, Harry and the Gundam Pilots started to get to know each other really well. This also caused Harry to be able to trust the eighteen year olds enough, that they would be able to hold his life in their hands. Over the course of teh month, Harry and Wufei also seemed to end up in the awkwardest positions. Harry just always bumped into Wufei hard enough to send them crashing to the floor, with Wufei ontop. Before they can scramble up one of the other's always walked in on them.

There was also the incident when Harry tripped and Wufei caught him, and Duo tripped Wufei, causing both of the two older males, to land ontop of Harry. Then Quatre walked in and not paying attention to where he was going fell onto the pile, even though Trowa tried to catch his boyfriend, but ended up on the pile with a crash. The crash made Heero rush into the room, ready to fight, but he too landed on the pile.

Poor Harry was being crushed under a mass of males, and no one seemed coherent enough to get off. Let's just say the G-boys expierenced Harry's temper for the first time. It was near the beginning of the second month there that Harry and Wufei had a major embarressing moment.

----

A morning schedule was soon set up without any one's notice. Wufei was always up first, so he could do his morning excercises. Harry would wake up soon after, and wander the upper floor in a daze to wake him up. Heero and Trowa were next, Heero would check for missions and Trowa would start breakfest. Quatre would wander down, lured to the kitchen by the smell of coffee and food, then Duo would follow, wide awake and would then proceed to drag Harry down the stairs to eat.

However, he seemed Harry woke up later then usual and had wandered out of his bedroom, just as Wufei was exiting the shower, only in a towel. The two did not notice the other until they crashed into each other. Now while this was beginning to become a daily occasion, they were not prepared for the lip lock that insued. Wufei's face turned into a interesting shade of red, although Harry's wasn't much better. The chinese man scrambled off the smaller and rushed down the hall to his room.

Harry sat up dazedly, his blush receding. A quivering finger touched his lips and Harry whispered confused, "Who...?"

Duo turned his head back from looking over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Do you know why Wufei was running down the hall, face red, and only in a towel, Ry?"

Harry's blush returned full force. "WUFEI!?" he squeked, face going darker. The teen would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on Wufei. "I kissed Wufei...?"

Duo heard the mumbled, unintentional answer adn grinned evilly. Oh, how he loved to match make! Standing Harry off and brushing off imaginary dirt, he swung an arm around Harry's shoulders and started to lead him to Quatre and Trowa's room, "We get to have a little talk, Ry." Harry stared up at Duo with wide eyes.

Harry shuffled his feet as he waited for Duo to return. He was nervous; had Duo heard his mumble? His facial expression turned mortified. It quickly vanished when he heard the door open and two forms sat next to him. "Duo?" Harry asked warily.

"That's me Ry, and Qautre is also with us," Duo replyed.

Quatre spoke before Harry could respond, "So, Ry, Duo here told me something interesting."

"Really?" Harry asked in a small voice.

The blonde continued as if Harry hadn't spoken, "He tells me that you and our chinese friend kissed just a little while ago."

"Is that so?"

Harry was once again ignored. "Is it true?" Quatre's voice was decidedly excited, and sounded like a little kid on Christmas Day. At Harry's small nod, Quatre clapped his hands together and jumped up and down a little, "Tell, tell, tell! I want all the details!"

"Q-ball, you're sounding like a girl," Duo remarked, amusement evident.

"Well, you would too if Wufei and Ry got together, because then we would all have our equals, and no of us would have to be alone!"

Duo's face opted a thoughtful look, "That's very true. So, Ry, do you like Wuffers?"

"Maybe," Harry responded quietly. He may have admitted it to himself in his head, but hell would freeze over before he gave a definent answer outside of his mind.

"Harry." Said teen did not like the way his name was drawled out. He had no time to react before Duo and Quatre were upon him, tickling him. Harry's screaming laughter echoed throughout the house. After a while he finally gave.

"Alright, yes, I do." Seems like hell was having a freezing winter. "However, I wouldn't call it love. Can we leave it at that?" Duo and Quatre agreed willingly, not wanting to destroy any trust that they might have with their cat like friend. Harry's smile once again brightened a room. "Thank you."

----

Things only got more akward with Wufei and Harry, after that little incident. Four more months passed(1), and the days blurred with missions and spending time with each other. The pilots always made sure that at least one of them were home with Harry. It seemed like Wufei was usually the one to stay, and as the two spent more time together their previous emotions evolved, even if they did not notice. These feelings were revealed through a way niether of them wanted.

----

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I have to take this mission, so you're going to be alone until Heero gets back," Wufei explained softly to the silent teen.

Harry smiled in understanding, "I understand, Wufei."

Wufei paused, before decideing to do it anyways. He hugged Harry tightly and whispered in the smaller male's ear, "Please stay safe." Then Wufei left. Harry stood frozen, shocked by the hug, before a sappy grin formed on his lips.

Moving with feline grace, the boy-who-lived made his way into the kitchen. He hummed a random tune of one of Duo's songs as he grabbed a cup and filled it with water. That was pretty much all he could do in the kitchen, other then getting fruit. Harry's humming stopped when he heard near silent footsteps come up from behind him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, who was in the house? He went ridgid when a knife was pressed against his neck and a steel grip was wrapped around his wrists. "Don't move or make a sound, you hear?" a harsh bi voice(2) growled in his ear. Harry nodded, nicking his throat on the knife. The person seemed sastified as they removed the knife and the sixteen year old felt the cold feel of wires wrap around his hands, a cloth was also tied around his mouth.

A distinctive male voice suddenly called, "One of them are here, commander, we need to leave!"

"Understood," the person who had Harry captured responded. The last thing Harry felt was the feeling of being apparated.

----

InsanityHime: Chapter Four!

(1): Sorry about the major time skip, but it was necessary for my plot.

(2): Harry couldn't tell if the voice was female or male.


	5. Chapter 5

Damaged

By: InsanityHime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/AC

Summary: A blind Harry is taken by the Preventors at the end of his sixth year. At the Preventors he finds out, he isn't as alone as he had thought.

WARNINGS: YAOI! OOC! AU!HARRY POTTER VERSE! STRONG!HARRY

Pairings: Duo/Heero Quatre/Trowa Wufei/Harry

----

"_Understood," the person who had Harry captured responded. The last thing Harry felt was the feeling of being apparated._

----

Harry kept his eyes closed and his breathing and heartbeat steady, to give the illusion he was still sleeping. He didn't know how long he had been held in this cell, but it might've been three days at least. His captors would force some sort of foul tasting drink down his throat, and he knew it was supposed to be doing something, but his mind and magic seemed to be destroying it. Suddenly he heard the creak of the door opening.

He jerked, eyes flying wide open, when the person kicked him in the stomach. He curled up and coughed. The person was not merciful though, kicks kept flying, hitting his stomach repeatedly. Soon he wasn't even able to curl up anymore, and blood was staining his hands. Thin, spidery fingers grasped his throat and easily lifted him into the air. Harry gasped and clawed at the appendages.

Harry's eyes started to glaze over even more and his face was turning a light blue. The teen's choked gasps for air echoed throughout the room. Before he blacked out Harry breathed out, "Help...me...Wu-"

----

Heero immediately knew something was wrong when he walked up the path to the house and no vehicles were in sight but the lights were on inside. He quickened his pace and cautiously opened the unlocked door. He slipped his gun out and made his way around the house, when he entered the kitchen, gun at the ready he saw the fallen glass and thought, 'My brother was kidnapped and by the looks of it by magic.'

"_Obliviate._" Heero didn't have the time to dodge, but he forced himself to remember his brother. Somehow he knew that was the last link to something that was going to be taken away. Heero fell to the ground, blacking out. He was soon woken up by Trowa. Heero's vision was blurry and he tried to clear his eyes, but it seemed to be in a constant haze. Images were flashing before his eyes, but he couldn't put dates to them.

An image that was as clear as day suddenly appeared. It was of a sixteen year old male with messy black hair, much like his own, green, unfocused eyes that looked like Trowa's and he looked like he could be blown over like a leaf. Everything became clear. "Out little leaf."

"Emerald? Heero? Where's emerald? Where's our little brother?! Heero!" Trowa completely lost composure and gripped Heero's shoulders, shaking him back and fourth. Heero ripped himself from his brother's grip and raced through the house, not accepting the fact his little leaf was gone. Before long, Quatre and Duo were home, confused as to why the two most composed people they knew were running around the house like headless chickens.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked hesitantly. Trowa froze and rushed up to Quatre.

Trowa hugged the littler male tightly, unwilling to let go. "It's not true, little one, it can't be."

The blonde's brow furrowed in confusion. "What isn't true, Tro?" he asked quietly.

"Harry can't be gone, our little emerald can't be gone."

Quatre went completely still, his face going slightly insane.

"WHAT?!" Wufei's voice screamed through the phone. "Shit!" It seemed on the other end the chinese had alerted his targets of his position. There were sounds of metal hitting flesh, and something liquid splattering on something. Wufei's voice suddenly growled through the phone, the sounds continuing, "What the _hell_ do you mean Harry's gone?"

Duo's calm reply, seemed to send Wufei into a blood thirsty craze, "It's exactly how I said it."

"AUGH!" The line went dead, but before it did another scream of rage was heard.

----

Wufei was pissed. He was pissed off as _hell_. His clothes appeared as if they were bathed in blood, his noramlly tied back hair was loose and sticking to his face and the usually calm eyes were crazed and filled with self loathing. He stormed into the house and growled out, nearly foaming at the mouth, "Status?"

Heero replied in the 'perfect soldier' voice, "We have found his location. It is 12 Grimmuald Place."

Everyone stood and in quick precision grabbed all their things and left the house. Wufei took his motercycle and the other's took the car. The drive was in silence, except for Heero directing Wufei where to go. Quatre frowned and leaned over to Duo, "He's been like that since we found out Ry was gone, but the wierd part is that he's feeling self loathing. I'm worried."

Duo's eyes turned sad, "Quatre, Wufei feels it's his fault that Ry was kidnapped because he left him all alone, before Heero returned. He may not realize it yet, but he does love Ry." They didn't speak again. They parked about a block away from the destination and quickly made their way to the place that kept their brother. Heero's eyes hardened, and a deadly glint seeped in as well. He motioned with his fingers to the others and together they entered the house that suddenly appeared.

----

_Harry was acting wierd, well wierder then normal. The other four pilots watched with wide eyes as Harry randomly hugged a working Heero. Harry's pale arms were around the older male's shoulders and his face was burrowed in the crook of Heero's neck. "This is you, right, Heero?"_

_Heero blinked, pulling himself away from his laptop, "Yes, why? Do you need something?"_

"_Hmm." The sixteen year old didn't say anymore. In truth Harry was taking in his brotehr's scent, memorizing it. Engraving it into his mind. Harry finally pulled away, a bright grin, that seemed to radiate evil, on his face. Placing his hands on his hips he stated cheerfully, "You smell like oranges, but with a distinct metal scent, Heero." Duo snorted at his boyfriends confused and shocked look._

_Harry moved towards the sound and threw his arms around the person, "Duo, correct?"_

"_Hai, I mean yes, Ry," the braided male replyed._

_The smaller teen inhaled his brother's boyfriend's smell. "Mmm, you smell like metal and damp soil. It's a nice combination." Harry palced his arms back by his side and asked, "Hey, Quatre can you come here?"_

_Quatre moved forward and when he was an arm lengths away he was immediately pulled into a hug. The boy-who-lived's bubbly laugh brought everyone's attention to the shaking teen. Harry calmed down and stated as calm as he could, "Your scent is very distinct, Quat."_

_Duo rocked on the balls of his feet, "What is it, Ry, what is it?"_

"_Ah, it's ink and vanilla. He spends so much time in his office that his scent is now the incence he burns and the ink he uses so much," Harry replyed, before laughing again. _

_Quatre blushed, putting his face in his hands. "Harry," he whined._

"_Trowa?" Harry asked, calming down. His brother moved into the awaiting arms. "Hmm, cinnimon and...um, fur? No, it's a shocking smell, like spice, but different, it's odd. Now that I actually smell a lot of it, everyone else had it too. It's just more prominent of Trowa. Well, whatever, Wufei?"_

_Wufei replaced Trowa and Harry stumbled back slightly, "Woah, Fei, what did you do, roll in sugar?"_

"_What?" said male spluttered, shocked._

"_Your scent is like pure sugar with flour mixed in and that other scent as well, it's startingly." Everyone laughed, including the one everyone was laughing at._

----

"What the-? Dust and...is that Kreacher? What the hell? Why am I in Sirius' home?" Harry mumbled the smells suddenly clear to him. "If I am, then I'm most likely in the basement, which means there are stairs somewhere..." Harry carefully moved his weak and battered body around, he finally found the stairs, and he started to climb them. However before he could reach the top, he blacked out.

A weak cough slipped past his lips and he tried to sit up. He allowed the cool hands to help him, not realizing that he shouldn't be feeling hands. "Ry, you need to get up. We have to get out of here. The others will deal with your captors," a soft voice whispered in his ear.

Harry's eyes flew open wide, "What? No! NO! They can't! I won't allow it! No! Quatre! Get me up there!" Without waiting for a reply or help, Harry threw himself up and forced himself to climb the rest of the stairs. He leaned against the doorframe, panting wildly, before continueing on, letting his nose and ears to lead him. "...stop. Stop. Stop! I SAID STOP!" The fighting ceased.

"05! LOOK OUT!" Duo shouted, just as someone also shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Harry's scream echoed as he struggled to get out of the sudden hold on him. There was a gunshot and something whizzing through the air.

----

InsanityHime: CHAPTER FIVE! The next chapter is the final chapter. One chapter for each main character!


	6. Chapter 6

Damaged

By: InsanityHime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/AC

Summary: A blind Harry is taken by the Preventers at the end of his sixth year. At the Preventers he finds out, he isn't as alone as he had thought.

WARNINGS: YAOI! OOC! AU!HARRY POTTER VERSE! STRONG!HARRY

Pairings: Duo/Heero Quatre/Trowa Wufei/Harry

----

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Harry's scream followed him as he struggled to get out of the sudden hold on him. There was a gunshot and something whizzing through the air._

----

He smelled lemon drops and the lingering scent of death. Dumbledore. The smell of death was only associated with someone after they've fired the killing curse. Harry's eyes narrowed and his green magic whipped around him, much like a cornered animal. The people holding him let go, but that did not stop the chaotic magic from snapping their arms. The green energy surrounded the five pilots, one on the floor, the others surrounding the fallen. They watched in awe as their brother/love interest, stalked up to the old man who had fired the sickly green curse at Wufei.

All the other witches and wizards watched in hope and disbelief as their savior pointed a knife at Dumbledore. The knife was small, and had a slightly curved blade, and looked extremely sharp. His magic coated the knife, forming into a longer blade. "You can hurt me, manipulate me, hell, you can rape me, but you may _never_ shoot an idiotic death curse at my lover, nor my brothers." Harry's voice was harsh and cold, dripping with venom.

Dumbledore grinned a grandfatherly smile, "Harry, my dear boy, I was not the one who shot the curse, Alastor (1) did."

Harry hissed, much like a feline, "Don't lie to me you, bumbling old coot. My nose never lies and you are the only one who reeks of _death_." The young man's face flashed with fiery rage, "Also, don't call me your dear boy." Harry's blade was creeping towards the headmaster's throat.

"Surely you wouldn't kill your headmaster, Harry?"

The boy-who-lived's grin looked like a mirror image of Shinigami's, "And what makes you think I won't?" Before anyone could stop the crazed wizard, Harry plunged the knife straight through Dumbledore's throat. The pale hand released the blade and the owner heading towards the scents he knew and loved. "Wufei? Are you alright? What happened? If you're not dead the curse didn't hit you, but what stopped it?"

Harry could feel the smile on his love interest's lips as his fingers were touching Wufei's face. "Heero's bullet and Duo's knife reflected the curse. That old man dodged, so the spell hit the wall."

"What? How?"

Heero was the one who answered, "Apparently our desperation to save Wufei's life caused our magic to coat our weapons."

Tears of relief slipped down Harry's cheeks and a brilliant smile lighted his face. Without properly thinking, Leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Wufei's. Said male's eyes widened comically, causing Duo to stifle a laugh behind his hand. Twin wolf whistles caused Harry to pull back, blushing brightly. It faded however, when the scent of vanilla and snakes invaded his senses. "TOM!"

A soft chuckle answered the excited teen's call, "Yes, Harry, I did reveal my true intentions."

Childish laughter ran throughout the house, "That means the wizarding world will get back up on their feet!"

Tom, formerly Voldemort, chuckled again, "Why don't you just head home, and relax with your lover and brothers?" Harry squeaked, face going red again. His magic had already healed everyone who was majorly hurt, and didn't have any spiteful intentions. Wufei stood and took Harry's hand. Wrapping the same arm around the smaller's waist he lead the way outside.

----

A month later

----

Harry moaned softly as Wufei bit and licked the side of his neck. Wufei trailed light kisses back up to the teen's lips and kissed said features softly. Wufei pulled back, whispering, "I love you, Har, my kitten."

Harry smiled and pecked his lover on the lips, "I love you too, Fei, my sight." Harry slipped his hand into Wufei's and tugged softly motioning towards the bed he could not see. Wufei smiled and led the blind man to the bed, sitting with his back pressed against the headboard, then pulling his lover into his lap. Harry snuggled into Wufei, purring lightly. "Read to me please?"

"As you wish." Wufei reached over and picked up a bookmarked novel and began to read.

----

Outside the two's door, the other four occupants smiled at each other, before heading towards their own rooms. Duo grinned up at his boyfriend, "You can give Wuffers a lecture tomorrow, for now you get to focus all your attention on me."

All thoughts of threatening Wufei flew out of Heero's mind as his smaller lover distracted him thoroughly. Quatre laughed quietly as the two others kissed as they walked backwards into their shared room. The blonde smiled at his own lover. Trowa looked down and raised an eyebrow at the positive evil intentions veiled. "Little one, what are you planning?"

Big blue eyes blinked up into narrowed green eyes, "What ever do you mean, Tro?" Trowa had no time to reply.

----

Une raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the man standing before her. "So, you are Tom Riddle, the new minister of Magic."

The tall male nodded, "Yes." He then smirked, "Anne Une, leader of the Preventers."

Une laughed, "I think I can cooperate with what you have planned. Any one in mind?"

"Yes. Everyone," Tom called to the door. Sixteen people entered the room. "Allow me to introduce my most trusted people." He motioned to the first person, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco stepped forward, hand gripping the male's hand next to him, "Hello."

"Blaise Zabini." He also stepped forward, hand holding Draco's and greeted Une. "Pansy Parkinson. Severus Snape. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Fred, George, and Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger. Luna Lovegood. Nathanial Moon (2). Susan Bones. Hannah Abbott. Remus Lupin. Neville Longbottom." Everyone stepped forward when their name was called and greeted Une in some form.

The leader of the Preventers grinned slightly, "My top agents are home with their brother, so I cannot introduce them, but if you stop by this address you will meet them, and you can stay there for the meantime. It was a pleasure meeting you all."

The group nodded and Remus took the address and the lead. As the last person left, Une turned to Tom, "How are we going about this?"

A sinister smile took over the man's face, "Well..."

----

InsanityHime: What are the two planning? What are the Gundam Boys and Harry's reactions are to the large group staying with them? Even I don't quite know...oops...

(1): It's Moody.

(2): Nathanial Moon: He's a sixteen year old Ravenclaw with neatly spiked brown hair, and silver eyes. Rowling, gave the last name Moon at Harry's sorting, but didn't give a first name, or house, or even a character for it, so I decided to make one.


End file.
